Oh Lord, A Gamer in Skyrim
by PhreshOtaku
Summary: Ephraim was just living a normal life until he was whisked away from it and placed into one of the biggest adventures he could ever imagine. Follow him as he tries to figure out how to survive the cold lands of Skyrim as the gamer and the dragonborn. OC-centric story.


**Hello everyone. The name is the PhreshOtaku. This right here is my first ever fanfiction. I am relatively new to writing as it is, so if there are any mistakes please bear with me.**

 **I have been interested in The Gamer fanfics as of late, and I have been having ideas for awhile now. Finally able to start.**

 **But anyways, I think it time to start the chapter.**

 **I do not own the The Gamer or any elements form other series.**

* * *

Is this for real? Standing in a colorless, empty void was me staring at a blue popup window with words on it that made me think I was going insane.

 **Congratulations! You have been chosen to receive the power of "The Gamer".**

I must be dreaming. I honestly could not believe my eyes. After sitting there for 5 minutes pinching myself and trying to wake myself, I realized that is was truly real!

 **Enter Name**

As I type my name, my mind begins to wonder why was I picked. What made me so special?

 **You can not enter that name.**

Wait, what? I couldn't even use my real name, what was that about? I tried again with something slightly different.

 **Ephraim**

 **Are you okay with this name?**

 **[Y/N]**

So I guess I should introduce myself. Before this craziness happened, I was your average African American teenager. That meant I was either into sports, music, girls, or anime. Recently, I started reading the korean webtoon known as "The Gamer", and thought wouldn't it be awesome if I could have this ability. After pulling an allnighter to read the many chapters, I fell asleep only to wake up here.

I realized that it would not do well for my mind if I try to figure out all this at once. I guess it was time to go with the flow.

 **Would you like to go through the tutorial?**

 **[Y/N]**

I decided that I needed a refresher, so I pressed 'Yes'.

 **Let's begin with the basic commands. You can use commands by speech or by thought. Think or say 'Next' to continue.**

Wanting to test it out I thought 'Next'.

 **Now it's time to look at your 'Menu'. Think or say 'Menu' to continue.**

Alright then, 'Menu'. Then a blue popup windows appeared.

 **Status**

 **Skills**

 **Inventory**

 **Quests**

 **Options**

 **Let's start with the Status shall we?**

'Sure. Status.' I thought with a blank face.

 **Ephraim**

 **Level: 1**

 **Condition: Normal**

 **Exp: 0/100**

 **HP: 150**

 **MP: 150**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Money: 0 ?**

'Wow, my stats look kind of bleak right now.' I thought.

 **Here are 5 Stat points to to change your stats so stand out more.**

'Alright. So STR will let me hit harder, VIT will increase my HP and HP REGEN, DEX will let me move faster, INT will increase my MP and magic damage, WIS will increase my MP REGEN, and LUK would affect random things in the game.' I thought remembering from "The Gamer" manga or manhwa.

 **By calling upon your memory you have increased your INT by 1**

'Cool. I can gain free points. Since I don't have any magic spells yet, I'm going to put 2 points in DEX, and 2 points into VIT. My last point I'll put it in LUK, so life won't be able to screw with me as much.'

 **Your careful planning on how to apply your stat point has increased your WIS by 1**

'Hmm, seems like stats at lower levels rise faster'

 **By understanding lower levelled stats rise faster you have increased your WIS by 1**

'Well then'

 **Now return to the Menu and go to Skills.**

"Skills." I said deciding to use my voice since no one was around.

 **Gamer's Mind - Passive - Level: Max**

 **Gamer's Body - Passive - Level: Max**

 **This is your skills list. As the Gamer you have the ability to create and learn new skills.**

'Okay, so Gamer's Body makes my body like that of game avatar, meaning I can restore HP and MP when I sleep. Gamer's Mind lets me keep calm in any situation.' I thought.

 **Your use of memory and common sense has increased your INT by 1**

'Good'

 **Let's return to the Menu**

"Return." I said, and once the menu showed I went next on the list,"Inventory."

 **This is your Inventory, a hammer space to store anything and everything you can horde.**

'So no carrying capacity'

 **To the left of your inventory is your Equipment.**

'Okay.' I thought. "Return, Quest." I said in succession.

 **Quest Log**

 **Taking the first step (In Progress)**

 **Main Objective: Complete the tutorial**

 **Reward: +100 Exp**

'I guess that's it for now. Finish.' I thought.

 **Congratulations, you have completed the tutorial.**

 **Now you will wake up soon in a new, but familiar world to begin your adventure. Good luck!**

 **Quest Complete: Taking the first step**

 **You gained 1 level**

And just like that I was unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Ephraim**_

 _ **Level: 2**_

 _ **Condition: Normal**_

 _ **Exp: 0/200**_

 _ **HP: 220**_

 _ **MP: 220**_

 _ **STR: 5**_

 _ **VIT: 7**_

 _ **DEX: 7**_

 _ **INT: 7**_

 _ **WIS: 7**_

 _ **LUK: 6**_

 _ **Stat Points: 0**_

 _ **Money: 0 ?**_

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter. Right now I'm in the process of drafting the second chapter. Advise for writing and future chapter is greatly appreciated.**

 **This is the PhreshOtaku signing out. Ja ne!**


End file.
